


The Omega of Marmora

by charlotteXOyates



Series: Breeding the Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, keith is the black paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Keith finds time during the war to head down to the Blade of Marmora, seeking answers regarding whether his mother was a past member or not. They claim that the only way for him to receive this knowledge is to be initiated as a high chair in the Blade of Marmora, and so, Keith goes through with it. The only problem is, he didn't exactly get a clear explanation that the initiation process wasthis......and when the Blade finds out Keith is an Omega in heat, what started out as an initiation turns into a breeding frenzy...with Keith at the bottom of it all.





	The Omega of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of wanting to do Keith/The Blade of Marmora for quite a while, so here it is! I also wanted to start a series of fics about breeding the Paladins, so this is the first one in that! It turned out really long, but, oh well!

Keith's eyes were narrowed with focus as he walked through the halls of the Blade of Marmora, following two of the other members. They were apparently high chair members or something, and held a higher level of authority and knowledge. The organization lived up to its reputation of being built completely upon secrecy, since not every member held the same level of knowledge. That was the predicament Keith currently found himself in.

He clutched his luxite sword tightly to his side, lips pursed in impatience. He was a member of their organization _and_ he was the leader of Voltron, yet they still wouldn't give him knowledge on past members unless he climbed the ranks in their stupid system. It angered him to no end because they were literally in the middle of a war and the answers to Keith's past were all right here, yet they were refusing to give it to him. When he demanded that they give him knowledge about who his mother could've been since she must've been one of them, they simply demanded right back that he go through yet another trial, one to become a high member of the Blade. He had found time amidst all the fighting against Lotor to come down to the base to get this over with, so here he was, on his way to another trial dressed in his Blade attire.

The two members lead him into a secluded room, where he saw Kolivan sitting on a throne of some sort against the back of the room. There were a bunch of other masked Blade members standing in two lines, creating a pathway for Keith. The two Galra who lead him in quickly joined the lines, leaving Keith to walk in between them to stand before Kolivan. He leaned his weight on one leg a bit, arms crossed in distaste.

"Alright, I'm here, Kolivan. Let's just knowledge or death or whatever this thing and get it over with." Kolivan looked down at Keith in amusement, which really wasn't helping Keith's mood. He had been pestering Kolivan to tell him about his mom for months, so anything other than direct business was going to piss him off right now. The leader of the Blade dipped his head a bit in respect for Keith.

"Greetings, Keith. I see you want to dive straight into business, as usual." Keith furrowed his eyebrows a bit at him. Sure, they worked together to plan missions and attacks a lot, but they were still anything but familiar.

"Of course I'm here to get to business. So? What's it gonna be? Do I have to fight everyone in this room or something?" He flipped his blade in his hand, holding it up defensively as his eyes scanned over the two lines of Blade members. Kolivan's arm went forward a bit, gesturing for him to calm down and lower his blade.

"Hasty, as always. You never fail to embody the image of a young Galra male." That line made Keith especially annoyed, and he had half a mind to shout for Kolivan to hurry up and tell him what he had to do to obtain the knowledge he sought, but he managed to keep his mouth shut so Kolivan could finish speaking. "Don't worry, I assure you that I along with all the high chair members here have been anticipating this day just as much as you have." Keith narrowed his eyes at that, glancing at the two lines of Blades on either side of him. So these Galra were the ones who made up the high counsel in the Blade of Marmora. If he did have to fight them, he might be in trouble, not that that mattered. Keith was willing to face any danger to finally have this information. Knowledge or death. Oh god...he sounded like one of them now.

"I can see the fight in your eyes, prepared to look death head on. You can put that warrior's spirit of your's away; it won't be needed for this trial." Keith's eyes widened a bit at that as he looked around at the other Blade members and then back at Kolivan.

"What do you mean? There won't be any fighting?" Kolivan didn't answer right away, instead looking past Keith, his gaze sweeping over the other high chair members for a bit.

"Correct. What you'll face isn't exactly a trial, but more of an initiation. To be a high chair member in the Blade of Marmora is to have access to eons of knowledge and wisdom. In order to gain this access, you must first submit yourself to us. Prove your complete dedication and affinity to us. That his how you rise in rank." Keith slowly began lowering the arm holding his luxite blade. Half of him was glad he wouldn't have to fight an impossible battle, but the other half of him was angry, because if he was fighting at least he could take his anger out on something. Now, Kolivan was just being even more confusing, and it was making Keith's blood boil.

"Would you just tell me what I'm expected to do instead of wasting time explaining the logistics of it?!" Keith growled. Honestly, would it have killed him to just say, 'prove your loyalty, do this'? His impatience seemed to be riling up the other Blades in the room, or maybe it was Kolivan who was riling them up. He gestured to them a bit, and the line began moving in on Keith, who looked at Kolivan in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked, alarmed. The leader of the Blade sat back in his seat, like he was about to watch a show of some sort.

"You seek knowledge? Very well, it shall be granted to you. In return, you must give your body to the Blade." Keith's eyes widened a bit as the high chair members grabbed at his limbs to restrain him. He immediately began thrashing around, gripping his sword tightly to slash in a circle, but he wasn't as physically strong as them. Plus, there was about 20 of them and only one of him. He quickly found himself being overpowered and shoved to the floor, pain vibrating from places where he'd been kneed into submission. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Kolivan.

"What's happening? What do you mean 'give my body'? Hey! Aren't you at least going to explain-" He was cut off as the other Blades shoved him into the ground harder, making him grunt and attempt to struggle some more. Panic was running through him, his heart beating twice as fast as normal as he was held down completely. Kolivan's eyes were devoid of sympathy as he looked down at him.

"You didn't seem to care much for explanations, so I thought we would get right to it. You'll understand soon enough." Keith growled in frustration, still panicking. Surely they wouldn't do anything to him? He was still the leader of Voltron and their ally, so they couldn't hurt him, could they? He was just beginning to assure himself that nothing bad was going to happen when he suddenly felt something pressing against his backside. His eyes widened, realization dawning on him that he was pinned down so that the lower half of his body was pushed high into the air...and one of the Blades was currently rubbing his crotch against him. Keith suddenly understood what 'giving your body' meant and struggled harder, panic instantly resurfacing and replacing his anger.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" He growled as he desperately pushed against the Galra holding him down, trying to free his limbs enough to reach for his sword that had been tossed to the floor a little ways away. The Galra rubbing up against him made a low moaning sound, and Keith immediately paused, realizing that his struggling had caused him to press his ass against the Galra's crotch. He gulped, breaths coming out in heavy doses as their claws began tearing at his clothing. Shouts of protest escaped him as he was messily stripped, his Blade uniform crumbling around him until he was completely exposed, cold air enveloping his naked body. The Galra behind him was rubbing his clothed dick against Keith's ass harder now, making him slowly look up at Kolivan.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" He shouted, but the strength in his voice was rapidly draining. In fact, Keith felt like all his strength in general was draining. He could smell the arousal of all the other Galra in the room as they gazed upon his naked body, and in turn, the smell of their arousal was doing things to him. He could feel the fight leaving his limbs as his ass got hotter and hotter. His entire body was getting hotter. He could feel something bubbling in the pit of his stomach, overtaking him in a sensation of heat. His eyes shut and his muscles tensed because oh my god, he could feel it, something was coming, something was happening, something was about to happen-

"Ah!" Keith let out a sound he'd never made before as a small bit of liquid squirted out of his asshole and onto the Galra behind him. After that initial squirt, the liquid just started to drip out of his ass and down his legs, causing humiliation and confusion to course through him. What was happening to him...?

The other Galra in the room all made deep rumbling sounds with their throats, especially the one rubbing against his now soaking ass. The sounds they were making seemed to resonate deep within Keith's body, and he shivered as his ass leaked more and his dick became hard.

"You were right, Kolivan. He is an omega. Look at how his body is reacting to the mating calls...and his cunt squirted. Not everyday you see an omega this fertile." The Galra behind him spoke while roughly shoving his clothed dick harder against Keith. It was getting harder to breathe by the second. All he could feel was the heat enveloping his body and the thick scent of arousal in the air. Yes, the scent was so thick he could _feel_ it, and splitting through the musky scent was a much sweeter fragrance. Somehow, he knew that was him. The sweet aroma filling the air surrounded by lust and arousal was his scent, particularly the scent being emitted by his wet hole. He winced and somehow found it in him to speak, voice trembling a bit.

"O-omega?" He repeated that strange word, and all the Galra in the room seemed to get more excited and aroused just by hearing it for a second time. Kolivan alone kept his cool enough to explain.

"Indeed. There are two types of male Galra; Alphas and Omegas. I know how much you simply hate explanations, so I'll be brief. Alphas are born to dominate and breed Omegas. Omegas are born to take Alphas inside of their cunt and, when they're in heat, they get pregnant with pups. There are some other things to note, but you don't need to know them. All you need to know is that you were born an Omega. Born to get bred. Lucky you." Keith's eyes widened in horror at this information, but he couldn't even shout at how disgusting that sounded as a cry was ripped from his throat instead, his ass trembling in need. He felt so hot inside, like the inside of his ass was on fire, and he needed something in there and putting it out. He gulped and slowly spoke.

"B-but I'm not...not pure Galra...so why?!" His eyes squeezed shut as the heat began to spread to his head, making it hard to think straight, nonetheless speak. Kolivan grinned down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"It just goes to show how powerful the Galra sex drive part of you is. You might as well be just as Galra as any other Galra when it comes to being a slutty Omega." Keith stared in disbelief and wanted to shout out in protest, to say that that wasn't true, but the Galra behind him suddenly got down on his knees and moved his face forward, tongue pressing itself against Keith's dripping hole, and that made him lose his train of thought, crying out in desperation. It felt so good feeling the wet tongue pressing against his even wetter entrance and licking up his leaking juices, but it was torturous at the same time, because it made the itch inside of him even more desperate. His back arched when the tip of the tongue pressed inside of him, and he ended up squirting again into the Galra's mouth. The other Galra around him were stripping and taking their cocks out as they watched, and Keith quickly became even more panicked. His heart and mind were terrified...but his body was excited at the sight of so many cocks, and he began leaking more as the tongue pushed deeper inside of him.

"Fuck, the Omega is in heat." One of the Galra stated. Keith's eyes shot wide open in panic as he remembered Kolivan saying that Omegas got pregnant when they were in heat. He looked up, hoping to see that the leader would call this whole thing off. Instead, he was looking down at Keith hungrily, like it was taking everything he had to control his body as he watched the one Galra explore Keith's ass with his tongue. He looked into Keith's terrified eyes and spoke up.

"Worry not, Omega. You're here to put on a show for the rest of us. Only Marik will be entering you. The rest of us are just here to witness the initiation." Keith's heart was beating fast and he felt conflicted because, while he was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to do anything with the rest of the members in the room, his fears about his heat and pregnancy were still very much there. He tried to speak up and voice his worry since it was clear he couldn't do anything to stop this at this point, but Marik's tongue entered him completely, cutting him off and making him cry out once more in pleasure.

"O-oh..." Keith's body shivered as he felt the tongue inside of him, tasting him and lapping at the endless flow of his ass juices. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his bottom half up more towards that tongue, needing more. Marik began to move his tongue around inside of Keith, pressing the appendage against his walls and making him secrete more liquid by the second. His eyes were shut in humiliation as the other Galra in the room began touching themselves at the sight of him being violated, and even Kolivan was unclothing himself. His heat flared and seemed to get five times worse at the sight of the leader's large purple cock.

The tongue slowly began leaving his body, making him gasp out as a feeling of emptiness washed over him, increasing the painful itch resonating deep in his core. From behind him, Marik shifted a bit until his cock was pressing against Keith's pulsing cherry-pink hole. His body shivered and he let out a groan as his heat and lust spiked, and this in turn made his sweet Omega scent even stronger and more pungent than before. The other Blade members began touching themselves harder in response to his strengthening smell, and they looked ready to pile on top of Keith at any moment, but Kolivan gestured with his arm for them to stay back.

"He may be an Omega that requires breeding, but this is still an initiation. We will not break tradition." They slowly nodded as Keith managed to open his eyes a bit, feeling his self worth falter at the way Kolivan worded it. He was an Omega that 'required breeding'. He was 'born to be bred'. That was how they referred to him. The fight in him really was beginning to fade away, but feeling Marik perk up from behind him and preparing to thrust inside of his ass immediately caused another flush of panic as his body registered that there would be no turning back after this.

"W-wait! Please! I-I'm a virgin!" He begged, hoping that they would pity him and stop. It did the exact opposite as all the Galra in the room let out aroused growls that had earlier been referred to as mating calls. Kolivan himself seemed to stiffen as he looked down at Keith hungrily. Marik groaned, rubbing his cock against Keith's wet hole harder as the other members stared at him in jealousy.

"A virgin Omega in heat...this day couldn't be any better..." Keith's eyes were wide as he struggled again, but it was no use. He couldn't escape. Marik reeled backwards, and Keith shut his eyes in anticipation...but nothing could have prepared him for the splitting pain that shot through his entire body like electricity when Marik slammed his hips forward, driving half of his cock inside of Keith instantly. His eyes flew back open and it took every ounce of his pride to stop himself from screaming like a little girl. He didn't even get a few ticks to adjust as the Galra cock began easing into him inch by inch. He could feel his ass being stretched like a balloon being filled with water, expanding in every direction. Marik let out a growl of primal desire as he pushed his hips forward.

"Fuck, he leaks more than any Omega in heat I've ever met, and he isn't even pureblood...guess he's just that horny, huh. Be thankful for your body, Omega. It's making this a lot easier on you and your pussy." It was true. While the initial pain had been worse than any physical pain Keith had experienced during the entire war, it was beginning to fade now, and the feeling of Marik's cock sliding into him was uncomfortable at most. He squeezed his eyes shut as Marik pushed deeper and deeper until his balls were pressing against Keith's entrance. Breathing was becoming a lot harder for Keith as he could feel the heat inside of him flickering like a candle light, and he couldn't tell if having a cock inside of him was helping his heat or making it worse. The emptiness inside of him was being filled, but the desperate itch was still very much alive and spreading throughout his body. He didn't want to give in, didn't want to ask for Marik to move, but if he didn't, then Keith felt like he was going to go insane. Luckily for him, Marik didn't seem to be able to hold back any longer either as he began to pull out before pushing himself back in hard, making Keith throw his head back and make moaning sounds that he'd never made before.

"A-ah! Ooh...!" His back was arched and he pressed his head back down against his hands which were on the floor, his rump raised high in the air for Marik as he steadily slid his cock in and out of Keith's no-longer-virgin hole. With every thrust into him, Keith could feel a little bit of his sanity disappearing, replaced with the lust of an Omega in heat. His tight walls were squelching around Marik's thick cock, leaking more bodily fluids down his perineum despite being stuffed full. He could barely even feel the humiliation anymore as he bucked his hips back, trying to get more full. The itch was reaching the point where it was becoming unbearable, and Keith desperately needed something to scratch at it, something to appease the intense burning deep inside of him.

Marik's thrusts began getting faster, his claws gripping Keith's hips, making him moan at the roughness. He seemed to have wanted to savor getting to fuck Keith, but now he was losing control as he let out growls of pleasure and fucked him harder and harder. Keith's eyes went wide open as Marik's large cock went deeper inside of him, and he could feel it gnawing at the desperate fire that was his lust. He moaned louder, forehead pressing harder against his hands on the floor as he did his best to push his ass back against his cock, needing it faster, deeper, harder. Their combined moans were ringing in the air and causing all the other Galra to move their hands along their own cocks faster, relishing in the sight of Keith getting fucked like a proper Omega. Common sense faded completely as Marik's cock rammed against his sensitive sweet spot, causing him to lift his head with a scream.

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" He cried out, eyes wide with a pleasure that he'd never felt before as he felt himself being hit just right with every thrust. His jaws were parted as he bucked his hips back, desperate for that heavenly feeling that resonated throughout his entire body. "H-harder!" He shouted, because while it already felt amazing, he wanted more, needed more force behind it. Marik grunted as he obliged, fucking Keith even harder.

"Greedy fucking Omega, thinking you can make demands! Shut up and take my cock up your greedy cunt, your mouth is better for screaming rather than talking!" Keith's breaths were ragged and there was a constant stream of choppy cries and screams coming from him with each time he was slammed into. He kept being spoken to as a lesser being just for being an Omega, and it turned him on beyond belief when it definitely shouldn't have. He wasn't sure if there was something wrong with him or if it was just his apparent heat clouding his mind, but he loved the rough talk and loved being treated this way. He loved how Marik shoved him down against the ground even more as he fucked him, thrusts getting more erratic yet still slamming into his sweet spot each time. His ears perked as Marik began growling, lost in the pleasure of fucking Keith.

"Take me, you slutty Omega! Take my seed! I'm gonna cum so far up in your cunt, gonna fucking knot you and make sure it takes!" Keith's body keened in response to those words, desperation flaring through him as he pushed his ass up against Marik's cock to show approval. He could feel something larger prodding his ass, trying to enter, and he didn't know what it was but his body desperately wanted it inside of him. However, Kolivan stomped forward suddenly in interruption.

"No, Marik! He is still the leader of Voltron, knotting him would be a problem." Kolivan looked down at Keith. "When a heated Omega takes a knot, it forces the cum in him and makes it all the more likely for you get knocked up with pups. You'll be unable to lead Voltron if you're pregnant." Keith's eyes widened at this information, glad that Kolivan had actually explained something to him this time. The explanation of knotting only made his body more desperate for it, which Keith found impossibly horrifying, because there was no way he wanted that...there was no way he wanted to be carrying pups. He was a boy, he wasn't supposed to do that...

"N-no knotting!" He confirmed, voice shaking in fear as he looked back at Marik. The Galra growled, but stopped the pushing of his knot against Keith's hole as per Kolivan's orders, instead just continuing to fuck him. Keith cried out in pleasure as they resumed, trying to focus on the feeling of his sweet spot getting abused, but for some reason, he felt regret seeping into him for denying the knot, like he had disobeyed his body's purpose. He gulped and managed to ignore the thought for now, eyes shutting tightly as he let out repeated moans that fell in sync with Marik's thrusts, which seemed to be harder than before to take out his anger at not getting to knot Keith. He could feel his climax approaching, bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and from the way Marik was grunting and thrusting, he could tell the Galra must be close, too.

His hand reached down beneath Keith and began pumping his cock, making him toss his head back and give a loud cry. The pleasure that had already built up quickly flooded through his body all at once as he came, white shooting out of his cock as his ass contracted and clenched around Marik. The Galra roared in pleasure, pulling himself out and cumming all over Keith's ass and back. The feeling of Marik's hot purple liquids covering the lower half of Keith's body was incredible, but there was disappointment in him as well as his ass gaped wide open in emptiness. He had thought he would get some cum inside of him...but that would probably give him a chance of carrying pups, wouldn't it? So it was good that that didn't happen...but that didn't stop his body from wanting it... He was a mess of contradictions and desires as Marik stumbled back away from his body, panting in satisfaction and leaving him on the floor.

"Best Omega I've ever fucked." Marik informed the Galra around him. They let out deep rumbles, staring down at Keith with strange looks. His body shuddered under their lustful gazes, the itch from deep within him coming back with a vengeance now that he was empty. He let out a desperate cry, a sound that he didn't know was possible for him, and the atmosphere in the room became even more heated and dense with lust. Kolivan stepped forward.

"An Omega mating call, and a beautiful one at that..." He observed Keith's body, which was twitching on the ground in need as he looked up at all the males, each of them with their hard dicks sticking out, letting their musky masculine scent fill the air. His sweet aroma was stronger than ever despite having just gotten fucked, making all the Galra turn to Kolivan in alarm. The leader tapped his chin, watching Keith writhe in desperation as his heat consumed him from the inside out, high pitched cries escaping his throat that were apparently the mating calls of an Omega. The leader of the Blade leaned down a bit.

"Tell me, sweet Omega. Is this your first time experiencing your heat?" Keith found it hard to concentrate on Kolivan's words as his ass squirted more liquid, making all the other Galra growl in excitement. He managed to look up and nod. Kolivan seemed to think this over for a bit before standing back up to address the entire room.

"How interesting. It would seem that, since you aren't pure Galra, the human part of your body was suppressing your heat, since this isn't something normal humans experience. I would guess your heat has been building up for deca-phoebs...and it's only just activated now. This isn't the same as being a late bloomer. It's some sort of...mega heat." The other Galra began shifting upon hearing this, the scent of their lust growing thicker in the air by the second until Keith could practically bathe in it. It was driving him insane, causing his sweet Omega hole to ooze more juices. Kolivan looked him over some more before speaking up once again.

"Alphas, the situation has changed. This Omega is in need of intense attention and breeding. I believe that it requires at least every cock in the room, and then some. Come, gather around. We will give it the meal it so desperately needs." Keith whimpered a bit at the way they degraded and referred to him as an 'it'. The fear and panic in him momentarily overrode his heat as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking at Kolivan with a pleading look.

"Kolivan, you can't do this...p-please, I don't want to...not everyone here, that's too much..." Keith didn't know what he was doing wrong, but it must've been something, because when Kolivan looked down at his pleading face, it only made the lust in the Galra's eyes grow as he crouched down and cupped Keith's chin in his fingers.

"Sweet Omega, there's no reason to be afraid. Besides, this is no longer a choice. Your heat has taken over, and until it's been taken care of, you won't be able to focus on anything. You definitely won't be able to lead Voltron. We're doing you a favor here." Keith felt his heart rate speeding up as despair began enveloping him.

"So...so I don't have a choice, then? I never had a choice?" Kolivan gave a demeaning smile that should've terrified Keith, but now that he had accepted his fate, his heat was taking back control over his body and mind, so instead he found it incredibly hot as Kolivan moved to whisper in his ear.

"That's right. You never had a choice...because you're an Omega. This was always going to be your fate." Keith shivered at that, eyes squeezing shut as he let hushed sobbing sounds resonate from his throat. He was born to take an Alpha. Born to get bred. That was all he was. He gave a small nod to show Kolivan that he understood, squeaking a bit when he was suddenly pushed down by another Blade member behind him. Every Galra in the room was completely naked, and just looking at them all and knowing that they were all Alphas who would be sticking their cocks up his ass at some point made his hole leak in excitement. His terror from earlier had disappeared as quickly as it had come. He was completely embracing his role as an Omega now, moaning as he felt a pair of fingers prodding him from behind. He was a little annoyed that it wasn't something larger, but didn't complain just yet as he let the digits enter his hole, swirling around a bit and spreading his slick against his inner walls. The Galra behind him moaned just at the feeling of his fingers getting squeezed.

"You sure did a poor job of loosening up this cunt of his, Marik. If I didn't know better I'd say this Omega still had a virgin cunt!" Other members laughed a bit from all around Keith as they talked about his 'cunt'. His face wrinkled a bit at that, and he found it in him to speak up.

"I'm not a girl, so it isn't called that. It's just my ass." He stated, thinking that maybe Galra simply didn't know better. They all paused to look at him, the atmosphere in the room suddenly more tense and dangerous. Keith was about to speak up again, but was cut off as the fingers inside of his ass curled harshly, making him cry out and push his ass back. The Galra slid the fingers out and he was pushed onto his back, legs spread to reveal his cock, which was still hard due to his heat. One of the Blades walked forward and pressed their foot to Keith's cock, showing complete superiority.

"Know your place. You are not male, nor are you female. You are an Omega. Your hole is your cunt, a place for Alphas to get their pleasure from. A place for you to bear children from. Do you understand?" Keith bit his lower lip, letting out whimpering sounds as the Alpha stepped on his cock harder, heel beginning to press against his balls. "I asked if you understood. If you do, apologize this instant for being audacious enough to think you can decide what you call your body. You are an Omega, that choice isn't yours. Understood?" Keith whimpered more and nodded, looking up at the Galra as his cock was stepped on hard.

"Y-yes, I understand, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The foot pressed against his cock harder, making Keith gasp out and spread his legs wider in a show of submission. The Galra cocked his head at Keith, clearly wanting a better apology, so Keith gave it, shivering as he spoke. "I'm sorry _sir_! I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir!" He repeated it like a mantra, voice getting more and more desperate as his eyes squeezed shut, desperate for that foot to get off of him. The act of dominance was hot and incredibly exciting, but it still hurt.

"What's your hole called and why?" The Galra said, testing to make sure Keith learned his lesson. He whined, back pressing completely flat against the ground.

"I-it's my c-cunt, because I'm a filthy Omega..." Keith admitted. The foot lifted off of his crotch, making Keith gasp in relief. His hand moved down to massage his cock, but another Galra suddenly crouched down and slapped his hand away.

"Mindless Omega. You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself." Keith's eyes squinted a bit in protest. His cock was aching and he just wanted to massage it a little bit, get more comfortable. He gulped.

"I-I'm not doing it for pleasu-ah!" He gasped as the Galra pressed his cock against Keith's leaking cunt, the suddenness of it making his folds contract together and squirt more liquid out a few feet. The Blade moaned at that, rubbing his cock against Keith harder and harder. He screwed his eyes shut, suddenly not caring about relieving the pain in his cock and just wanting to be entered, just wanting to be _bred_ , like a proper Omega. Wanted to be made into a proper Omega, wanted them to teach him how to do his job right. He opened his mouth, releasing more of those high-pitched whines that were supposedly mating calls, and that immediately made the Galra male growl and slam his cock up Keith's cunt in one single thrust.

Keith arched his back against the floor, eyes flying wide in pleasure as he was stretched even more than before, the feeling of a cock up his cunt soothing his heat like water being tossed onto flames that were burning him from the inside out. The cock raked its way through his walls, pulling out before slamming back into him with extreme ease, the amount of slick being produced by his pussy practically forcing the cock to slide back and forth.

"Sweet Omega...such a sweet, sweet cunt you have here for us!" The Galra groaned, beginning to fuck Keith harder. He trembled with pleasure as his cunt was stuffed full of Galra dick, arching his back and crying out a mating call with each harsh thrust into him. Every sound he made seemed to make all the cocks around him even harder as they waited their turn, and just knowing that he would get used by every single one of them made Keith that much more excited as he gasped and moaned at the Galra above him fucking his cunt hard and slamming into his prostate, making Keith see stars. He enjoyed screaming in pleasure because it made him feel even less in control of his own body, but apparently one of the Galra decided otherwise, walking forward to rub his cock against Keith's face.

Keith looked up with dazed eyes at the Galra, mouth falling open around the thick head like reflex. He wasted no time in beginning to fuck Keith's face, and the former leader of Voltron gagged with wide eyes as the large cock invaded his throat. The feeling of his tip stabbing the back of Keith's throat with each thrust stung like crazy, causing tears to well up in his eyes. He loved it. It hurt so good. It reiterated how little control he had, how he was just a heated Omega alone in a room filled with horny Alphas who needed to release their stress by using him. The feeling of being utterly used and unable to do anything about it was so satisfying to Keith, he loved it so much and hadn't even known he did until now. He was learning a lot of things, like how he was an Omega and liked being one.

"Come on, suck it for me, don't just sit there you brainless Omega." The Galra growled, slamming into his throat roughly. Keith winced a bit, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the Galra's cock as it fucked his mouth like a pussy. Meanwhile, the cock that actually was fucking his pussy was beginning to pick up pace, and Keith could feel a large, bulging object prodding his ass. A knot. He screwed his eyes shut in excitement and anticipation, his heated hole desperate for the knot, but thrust after thrust went by and it never entered him. He slowly opened his eyes again, feeling the heat in his body spiking and getting even stronger. He screamed around the cock in his mouth, desperate to be knotted by an Alpha. He didn't care if it guaranteed he would get pregnant, in fact, that only made him want it even more. The feeling of a cock slamming into his cunt was no longer enough to satisfy this heat of his, he needed a knot stretching into him and he needed to feel sperm being forced deep into his cunt. He tried begging for it, begging to get bred and knotted, but the cock in his mouth was a problem. If the only way to be able to beg for what he wanted was to get it out of his mouth, then Keith was going to get it out of his mouth.

He began moving his head, pushing his neck forward whenever the cock thrust into his throat and allowing it to hit even harder and deeper. He was going to suck the cum from this cock if it was the last thing he did. Hands moved up to squeeze at the Galra's balls, and he moaned when he felt and saw the knot. That. That was the thing he wanted, _needed_ , stuffing up his filthy cunt and making him feel good. That was the only thing that could save him from this heat. The knot of an Alpha.

"Fuck! Desperate little slut!" The Galra above him groaned as he fucked Keith's face harder, hands gripping the back of his head so he could use everything he had. Keith squirmed a bit at how roughly his face was being treated, sucking and moving his tongue against the cock as it slammed inside of his mouth, each thrust making his head ring. The cock that was currently slamming into his prostate wasn't helping, either. He was seeing stars from how good he felt in both holes, and even though he needed a knot to satisfy his heat, that didn't mean a cock inside of him didn't feel good. He was loving this as the two Galra worked together to fuck him, matching their thrusts and making him truly feel like a tool. This was it. This was what it meant to be an Omega. This was what it meant to be Keith. He was a tool for Alphas.

The Galra in his mouth made a loud growling sound as he came, dumping loads of hot Galra seed down Keith's throat. His eyes rolled back a bit at the taste and feeling of the liquids shooting into his mouth. It was so much thicker than human cum and came out in much larger increments due to how much of it there was. He was swallowing the thick bitter substance for a good two minutes, choking every now and then and sucking more of it out until finally the cock began to calm down, and the Galra pulled out so that he could get his last few spurts all over Keith's face and hair. The facial made Keith give out moans of approval that quickly turned into screams of pleasure as the cock in his cunt began reaching its climax, fucking him with everything it had. The swallowing of all that cum had left Keith feeling a bit dazed, so he completely forgot to beg for the Galra's knot or at least his cum as he pulled out, sending an emptiness surging through Keith's body that was so uncomfortable it was painful. The Galra groaned as he came all over Keith's stomach and on Keith's own cock, which was incredibly hard, but he didn't think he would get off unless he was being properly satisfied.

"Please..." He looked up at all the Galra men, watching as they fought to be the next one to use his cunt. "Please knot me..." All eyes turned to him, and he could smell the atmosphere in the room change completely. Things had gone from this being an initiation to helping him through his heat, but now it was something else entirely. Keith shakily got up, muscles aching, and turned around on all fours, pushing his ass up. "Please...breed me." It was a breeding ceremony now.

The Galra men immediately flocked Keith, and one lucky one got behind him first and shoved his cock up Keith's cunt, making him throw his head back and moan at his emptiness being filled. There were cocks at every angle, jerking themselves off against his body as the Galra inside of him fucked him hard and deep, showing no mercy because Keith didn't need mercy; he needed to be bred.

"Fuck, cocky Omega, you think you're ready to take a knot? I promise you aren't ready to get pregnant, but you know what? I'm going to knot you anyways, I'm going to make you pregnant whether you're ready or not." Keith was moaning and whimpering at the dirty talk, bucking his hips back against the cock that was slamming into his sweet spot. Each word sent a rush of pleasure through him, because even though he was asking to get knotted, he knew that all the Galra in the room would willingly knot him even if he didn't want it, and that thought alone made him keen.

"Yes, fuck me, knot me, breed me!" He begged as his hips were grabbed so the Galra behind him could pound into him better and harder. The amount of pleasure coursing through his body from taking his third cock of the day was unbelievable, but what really got him going and made him feel like he was on cloud nine was the excitement from knowing that he was going to finally get a knot shoved up his cunt; he was finally going to get thick sperm shooting into his body and giving him children to carry.

He was clawing at the ground in pleasure as his sensitive sweet spot was rammed into, and his cunt was tightening and squeezing around the massive cock that was going to give him its cum soon. He could feel it; that deliciously large knot slamming against his entrance with each hard thrust, not entering him just yet. Just getting to feel it made his heat burn more intensely through every inch of his body, making him scream. He needed it to die down, needed to satisfy his heat. He needed an Alpha's knot.

"Please, please knot me! I-I need it...! I need it so badly! Fuck, please!" He begged with everything he had, lowering the front half of his body and shoving his bottom up more as the Galra fucked him. Tears were appearing in the corners of his eyes from how badly he needed to be knotted. There was grunting behind him, and he felt excitement course through him as he realized it was almost time.

"Fuck, greedy Omega, take my knot! Take my pups! That's what you want, right? You want me to stuff you full of little Galra pups, make you nice and round with children? Want me to fertilize your greedy little Omega body?!" Keith was crying out with tears streaking down his face from desire, nodding at everything the rough male said to him desperately.

"Yes! Yes I want that, god I want that so bad! Please give me your pups! Want your knot, want your seed filling up my cunt!" The Galra behind him let out a roar at Keith's incessant begging, slamming his hips forward harder and harder until finally, his fat knot pushed past Keith's entrance and into his cunt with help from his self lubricant. His walls widened like crazy around the knot before closing around it possessively and clamping down on the rest of the massive cock as the first wave of searing hot sperm shot into his body.

Keith slammed his head against the ground with screams of passion as he gripped the floor for dear life, chest heaving and heat flaring up in his insides as he felt the Galra male making a baby inside of him, the feeling of the massive knot plugging him up and giving him no choice but to accept it. It was easily the hottest and most pleasurable, satisfying moment of Keith's life as he felt his entire life change in that one moment. He was now an Omega made to please his Alphas and carry their pups, and he couldn't be any happier because that was all he wanted to be. His screams lit up the entire room as load after load of thick Galra cum shot deep inside of him. He could feel the massive cock's every movement, every twitch as it dumped everything it carried into his body. They stayed linked for a while, moaning as the knot made sure his body was obedient and didn't let any of the precious seed escape.

When it finally began dying down and he pulled out, he was immediately replaced by another Galra, and the feeling of his cock along with the scent of his Alpha pheromones made Keith's mega-heat seize him with a vengeance, even hotter and more needy than before. He didn't even have time to beg as the Alpha male slammed his cock into Keith's body, making his endless stream of screams and cries start up all over again. His mind was so far gone in the heat and the breeding that he couldn't even remember why he came to the Blade of Marmora in the first place. It was to get something from them, something they had been keeping from him, but he couldn't remember what, and he didn't care enough to try. All he cared about was getting fucked and bred by their cocks, and the only thing he could remember ever needing was a nice fat knot stuffing up his cunt, like the one currently pressing against his hole and offering to give him fulfillment. All he needed to do was beg for it. That was why none of the Galra were fucking his mouth; they all wanted to hear his sweet, sweet begging.

"Fuck me, please, knot me, knot my tight Omega cunt! Slam your knot into me and make sure my body takes your seed, need you, need your pups inside of me, need to be pregnant, please, PLEASE!" He begged, eyes glazed over with pleasure and need as he screamed everything he wanted without a hint of shame. He felt the Galra slap his ass with his hand, making Keith yelp before he took his second knot of the day. His body shivered, still getting used to the feeling of the large object pushing into his cunt and making his backside bulge.

"Fuck! Take my knot like a true Omega! Gonna violate your cunt with my cum, make you an even dirtier slut than you already are!" Keith whimpered and keened in response to the slut shaming, because it was true, he was a slut and he loved it, because it meant he got to take a bunch of cocks inside of him. Screams erupted from his throat at the feeling of more hot Galra sperm shooting into his cunt and filling him up. He squeezed the cock tightly, milking it for every drop of seed it had to offer as the large knot made sure Keith took all of it. He could feel the new load of cum staining the previous one, pushing all of it deeper into Keith's womb. He was gasping and clawing the ground in pleasure at the feeling of all the cum moving around inside of his body. It almost felt like he already had a pup inside of him, and that thought excited him to no end.

As soon as the knot deflated enough for the male to pull out, he was replaced by another Galra who proceeded to fuck Keith just as hard, and after him was another, and then another, until Keith quickly lost count of how many cocks he had taken up his cunt, how many loads had been dumped into his body without a care for whether he could handle it or not while he himself spilt countless loads. But Keith loved every second of it.

His mind was so far gone in the heat and lust that he couldn't even make words; he could only scream and cry out. The only thing that could remind him how to speak was a knot shoving its way into his cunt, causing him to beg and plead like his world revolved around having an Alpha's knot filling him up. Every time the male currently fucking him had his knot entering Keith, he would beg without fail, letting out the most obscene and naughty words and demands he had ever made in his life.

"Fuck me, make me your pregnant little slut! Knot me and force me to take your cum, to have your pups, BREED ME!" Keith's voice was getting hoarse, but he didn't care as he begged and screamed, cunt clenching as more Galra pups were dropped off into his body in the form of hot cum. The million of other loads inside of Keith splashed around inside him as his body took shot after shot of fresh seed. He truly did feel pregnant already from how full he was and because the cum inside of him kept moving around, just like his children would after they finished developing inside of him.

The Galra male pulled out and stepped back, and this time, a cock didn't replace it immediately. Instead, Kolivan stepped forward in front of Keith, grabbing his chin roughly and holding his face up to look him in the eyes.

"That was the last member. Well done, Omega, your ability to take an endless supply of cum is most impressive. If I knew you had a body like this that had been building up your heat for years, I would have tricked you into getting pregnant with our pups the very first time we met in the trials. But that's alright," Kolivan trailed a finger down Keith's bulging stomach. "Because I tricked you into getting pregnant now." Keith whined at the feeling of the finger on his stomach. It was larger than he had ever seen it, and when Kolivan applied a bit of pressure behind his finger, he found himself squirming. Kolivan licked his lips.

"Beautiful. There's just one more cock for you to take." Kolivan stood back up, showing off his massive Galra cock to Keith. The round Omega moaned at the sight of what was easily the largest and thickest cock in the room. Kolivan grinned down at him. "I _am_ the ultimate Alpha here, after all. Now come, Omega. Let us mate." Keith keened at the sound of that. Mate. It sounded wonderful. He turned around on all fours, waggling his ass for his Alpha in a pleading manner. Kolivan groaned, mounting Keith and pressing his cock against his dripping cunt.

"Fuck, good boy, good Omega. I've had to stand there and watch as you take cock after cock up your slutty, greedy fuck hole. Well no more. You're mine now. My Omega for the taking. Mine. Mine, mine, all mine!" Keith moaned in response as Kolivan rubbed his cock against him with each word, warmth and joy flooding him from Kolivan's possessive mantra. His hole flared, one final surge of heat spiking through Keith's entire body, and Kolivan lost it. With a possessive growl, the leader of the Blade slammed his cock into Keith's wrecked cunt, burying himself inside of the Omega's body completely.

Keith still couldn't make words right now, just howling and gasping and screaming as Kolivan's large cock speared him, the thick head ramming against the used nerves inside of his body. He was more sensitive than ever after having taken so many cocks, and Kolivan's massive length was just abusing that, slamming into every inch of his cum covered insides and making him feel everything all over again on top of his own cock. His balls were smacking against him, and the delicious sound of skin slapping against skin caused the arousals of other Galra in the room to resurface. They walked over and began pumping their cocks while watching their leader wreck Keith. His cunt was already ruined and matted with cum, but it was still as tight as ever, showing that he had truly come into his own as a proper Omega. They had turned him into a proper Omega. It made Kolivan lose control, gripping his hips harder as he fucked into his hot cunt desperately.

"Fuck, good Omega, such a good cunt you have! Your cunt belongs to me, belongs to us, you're our official Omega, our official breeding tool, you like the sound of that you slut? We will breed you again and again, make sure you always have pups inside of you, this is your new purpose! Serve your Alphas, like a good Omega." Kolivan growled forcefully. Keith loved it. He loved the sound of it, the thought of it, the everything. He keened back against Kolivan growling in his ear, slamming his hips back against his Alpha's desperately as he tried to nod his head.

"Y-yes! Yes, Alpha, want to be yours! Want to be your breeding tool, want to have your pups always, yours, yours, yours! Your Omega! Your breeding tool! Your slut! MAKE ME YOURS!" He threw his head back and screamed as he felt Kolivan's fat knot slam into his cunt, entering him and plugging him up. The Alpha sunk his teeth into Keith's neck, and he could feel their bodies being bound together forever, added on by the feeling of Kolivan unleashing wave after wave of fertile Galra sperm inside of Keith. His eyes went wide as the load collided with the the rest of the cum inside of him, and he could see and feel his stomach bulging more. A scream was torn from his throat at the feeling as his cunt squeezed and milked Kolivan for all he was worth while all the other Galra around them came as well, shooting their searing hot cum all over Keith's dirty body and covering him in thick purple seed. The entire thing only made him lose more control.

"Give it to me Alpha! Breed me! Give me your pups, make me pregnant, _please_ Alpha, need to be pregnant!" Keith begged as his body was covered and his greedy cunt was fed. Kolivan chuckled from on top of Keith's back, licking the mate mark his teeth had left on the nape of his neck.

"Silly Omega. You are already pregnant, that much should've been clear." His hand reached down and rubbed Keith's massive belly, and he had never been happier at hearing his pregnancy confirmed. Kolivan licked his lips. "You are filled to the brim with beautiful Galra pups. Who they belong to doesn't matter, because you will be birthing pups again and again and again without rest and without stop for the rest of your life. That is your new purpose." Keith keened at those words, rubbing his back against Kolivan.

"That is my new purpose." He repeated, eyes dazed with satisfaction. Kolivan grinned as his knot slowly deflated until he could pull out, and the other Blade members backed up as their leader stood, gesturing to Keith, who collapsed onto the floor.

"This Omega is now the official Omega of the Blade of Marmora. He will step down from being Voltron's leader to supply endless pups for our organization. Use him however and whenever you please. His body exists for you to give your pups to." Kolivan began to walk away when another Galra spoke up in concern.

"But what of the other Paladins? Won't they demand their leader back?" Kolivan paused, a smirk slowly appearing on is face.

"Do not worry about that. They will want him back, but they will not have him. He is staying here with us on his own accord. And besides," He looked back at Keith's form on the floor, sprawled out with cum dripping from his cunt, his body covered in so much purple seed it masked his own white cum that he had been covering himself in for the past few hours. "We didn't do anything he didn't ask for." With that, all the Blade members began walking, leaving Keith looking from behind at his Alphas, vision as blurry as his mind. It was true. They hadn't done anything he hadn't asked for. He had asked to be knotted. He had asked to be bred. He had asked to get pregnant, had _begged_ for it. The Blade had simply delivered, and now he was unable to lead Voltron because he was so stuffed full of pups, and would always have pups growing inside of his body.

Keith's hand roamed up to his stomach, where he rubbed his pregnant bulge with a smile. He wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing a lot more stories for my new series "Breeding the Paladins", featuring the Paladins getting bred by various people/galra/alien life forms, so make sure to keep checking it out for updates!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com/>


End file.
